Sky Prince
by If Dreams Were Wishes
Summary: What would you do if you found out your past was all a lie? Aerrow's about to find out. Some A/P
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! This is my first multi-chapter fic, and my second Storm Hawks fic. I tried to make this fic a bit more happy (be warned, I've made many sad attempts of humor in this fic), but I couldn't totally stay away from tragedy (really, I'm an overally happy person, but in my writting, there always seems to be this tragic stuff that shows up...) Anyway, I did my best to feature all the Storm Hawks in this fic, though it is mostly based on Aerrow, and I did my best to keep true to how I think the characters would act to the situations I've put them in.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks or any plot line or character that may be assosiated (though I do own some of my own characters you'll meet in the comming chapters). Also, I do not own the song which I've take the beginning and end quotes from (this will be further explained below).**

Prologue

"_Just wait though wide he may roam  
Always a hero comes home."_

The sun shone merrily in the clear afternoon sky. The scattered cloud floated by gently in the light breeze, moving happily on its way. To the average eye, this was a beautiful day, one to be thankful for. However, there was one, _**slightly**_ paranoid merb who thought otherwise.

Stork stood ridged at the Condor's controls. His eyes twitched back and forth, searching for any early signs of some future peril. Mumbling to himself about certain doom, his eyes darted from one lazy cloud to the next, his intense glare daring any of them to suddenly become some kind of bringer of death.

BEEP!

Stork jumped in surprise at the sound of the communicator, hitting his head off the ceiling. Grumbling as he rubbed the bump forming beneath his black hair, Stork pressed a button to accept the message.

"Urgent message for Aerrow of the Storm Hawks!" came a voice from the communicator.

Aerrow looked up from the round table behind Stork where he and Piper were going over her latest 'best plan ever.'

"This is Aerrow, Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks speaking." he responded.

"Aerrow," the voice on the communicator, "You're parents request your presence on Terra Atmosia."

"That's impossible." Aerrow answered, a tinge of pain in his voice, "My parents are dead."

"No, I meant you're _**real**_ parents." the voice answered.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Aerrow asked, his voice sharp with irritation, "Who are you?"

"I am the Head Councilor of the Sky Knight Council, and this is no joke." answered the voice on the communicator.

"I don't understand." Aerrow answered, confused.

"Come to Atmosia and I will personally explain everything." the High Councilor said before signing off.

Aerrow stood stunned, unable to move. He jumped when Piper gently layed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry." she said as she pulled her hand back, then looked at him with all seriousness, "So, what do you want to do?"

Aerrow looked out the Condor's front window for a moment, considering what their next move should be.

"Set a corse for Atmosia." Aerrow finally said, "I want to get to the bottom of this."

"_He goes and comes back alone  
But always a hero comes home."_

* * *

**Ok, time to explain one or two things...**

**Music is a very big part of my life, and I find I get much of my inspiration from it. However, this fic was not inspired by any music whatsoever! But, I've gone throught the many songs on my iPod, and found some quotes I believe go with each chapter of this fic, and have decided to give you guys a little game to play. At the beginning and end of each chapter, there will be a quote from the same song (a different song for each chapter). I will not name the song the quotes are from until the next chapter, so you guys can see if you can guess the song their from! I hope you guys will find this entertaining... **

**On a similar note, the quotes from the prologue are actually more of a forshadow of what is to come then anything. If anyone can guess what these two quotes are forshadowing to (at anytime during the fic) , I'll be very impressed! Have fun!**

**Lastly, I'll be putting up this fic pretty quick. Being by first multi-chapter fic, I wanted it complete before I posted it (because I know how annoying it is when an author starts a fic and never finishes it). I plan to put up a new chapter everyday!**

**So, review if you can, but I'm not going to push the issue. I know how hard it can be to find the time to do a proper review (I'm a busy person myself!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow, four reviews already! You people impress me! **

**I'd like to congradulate Saerphe for guessing the song correctly. It was "A Hero Comes Home", sung by Idina Menzel, and is from the movie "Beowulf". I'd also like to apologise for any spelling or grammer mistakes. I do not have a beta reader (for many reasons), so it's only me looking this over, and I'm a horrible speller...**

**Anyway, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks or any plot line and characters associated with it, nor do I own the songs quoted below.**

Chapter 1

"_Don't give up  
It's just the weight of the world  
When your heart's heavy  
I, I will lift it for you."  
_

Aerrow stopped to let his eyes adjust as he walked into the main building of the Sky Knight Council, having just come in from a sunny day. A middle-aged man with a uniform and clipboard walked up to him.

"The Storm Hawks, I presume?" he asked, looking down at his clipboard, "The High Councilor has been awaiting your arrival. This way please."

With a glance back to make sure his whole squadron was still behind him, Aerrow followed the clipboard-man. They were led through a maze of halls and doors, until they stopped outside a door - extensively decorated with carvings of flying birds - at the end of one of the many halls.

"Right in here." the man with the clipboard directed, "You can go right on in. He's expecting you."

The Storm Hawks walked into a descent-sized room. There was a large, solid wooden desk facing them. The wall behind it was one big stain glass window of a sky knight on his ride. The walls on either side were overflowing bookshelves. Behind the desk, in a large leather chair, sat an ageing man. He was small in stature, and very skinny. He looked like a toothpick you could snap in two with a finger. He had long white hair and beard, and a pair of round spectacles were perched on the bridge of his pointy nose.

Looking up, the High Councilor jumped up from his chair, and rushed over to Aerrow. The old man seemed almost comical as he shock the young sky knight's hand vigorously.

"It's so nice to see you again!" the High Councilor said with a smile. "I'm not sure if you remember me, but I was the head of squadron registration when you came hear to register over a year ago."

"Yes, I remember you." Aerrow answered, slightly taken aback by the little old man's enthusiasm.

"He just doesn't remember this kind of welcome." Finn whispered to Junko.

"Oh, but I had a good reason for no accepting you!" the High Councilor had better hearing then Finn had thought, "And it wasn't because you were too young. But I'll explain all that to you in a minute. Come, sit!"

Grabbing Aerrow's arm the High Councilor excitedly led him to one of the six chairs that was laid out for each member of the Storm Hawks. The sky knight looked back at his squadron mates with a 'help me' look on his face. The others just shared amused glances before filling the seats next to Aerrow.

"Now, is everyone comfortable?" the High Councilor asked, smiling at each Storm Hawk in turn, "Yes? Good! Now, where to start? Oh, there's so much to tell—"

"Umm, excuse me?" Aerrow questioned.

"Why, yes Aerrow." the High Coucilor answered, turning to the red-head, eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Could you perhaps start with that thing you said about my _**real**_ parents 'requesting my presence' here?"

"Yes, that _**would**_ be a good place to start, now wouldn't it?" the High Councilor said, still a bit to happy for the Storm Hawks' comfort, "Well, Aerrow, until a few hours ago, you believed that your mother was Mrs. Debra Wing, and your father, her husband Jacob, a member of the original Storm Hawks squardron."

Aerrow nodded in response.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but they were not your real parents. Your real parents are Atmos' King Jeremy and Queen Gabriella."

"What!?" all the Storm Hawks cried in unison.

"Yes, it is true." the High Councilor said calmly, "You, Aerrow of the Storm Hawks, are also Aerrow, prince of Atmos."

"That's impossible!" Piper said, trying to wrap her head around this new information, "It's a known fact that Atmos' royal family was whipped out during Cyclonia's initial invasion of Atmos, fifteen years ago."

"She's right." Aerrow joined in, "If my parents really were the king and queen of Atmos, how could they be 'requestion my presence'? They're dead!"

"Ah, but this is were Atmos' most closely guarded secret comes into play. A secret only a handful of highly trusted people know." the High Councilor said, his eyes twinkling, "Though most of the royal family was killed in Cyclonia's attack, the king and queen survived, as did their youngest son."

The other Storm Hawks turned to look at Aerrow. He sat ridged, stunned, as the information the High Councilor had just given them sank in. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He was too much in shock.

"It just can't be." Piper tried to see things logically, "How could Aerrow not know this?"

"He was only a baby when the battle began." the High Councilor explained, "Aerrow had three older sisters and five older brothers. The king and queen knew that they and their children had to go into hiding, or be destroyed by the overwhelming Cyclonian forces. To give each of their children a better chance for survival, they split them up, sending them to all sides of the Atmos, to begin a new life. Your mother grieved your going the most Aerrow, you were not yet four months old at the time. It was very hard for her. Unfortunately, all your siblings were eventually tracked down and murdered by the Cyclonians. You were the only one to survive the slaughter. We believe it might have been because the Cyconians had not yet known of your birth, you having been so young. Your parents were also able to avoid capture, through much effort.

"Meanwhile, you, Aerrow, lived with Mrs. Debra Wing, fully believing she was your real mother. You were told that your father's name was Jacob, member of the original Storm Hawks, who was killed in the great battle between Atmos and Cyclonia, at the hands of his traitorous squadron mate, Ace. Most of this was true, except the fact that Jacob was your father, nor Ms. Wing's husband. He was actually your eldest brother."

"So, I _**am**_ a relative of one of the original Storm Hawks?" Aerrow asked.

"Yes." the High Councilor said, nodding, "He was eighteen when he was killed. He was an excellent fighter, much like yourself Aerrow. You look a lot like him. You where the only two to inherit your mother's red hair and green eyes."

The old man stopped for a minute, his eyes glossy with tears.

"Did you know my brother?" Aerrow asked, his voice husky with the many emotions that he was feeling.

The High Councilor nodded, "I knew your whole family. I was your father's advisor, and came to be very close with all your siblings. Atmos lost a lot in those days they were murdered."

They all sat in silence for a moment. A silent memorial of the young lives taken far too soon.

"Maybe you can see now why I didn't want you having a squadron, Aerrow." the High Councilor said, breaking the silence, "I thought it might discourage you from taking any crazy risks. I can't bear to think what you're parents would do if they lost you too..."

Again, a deafening silence fell over the group, no one knowing the right thing to say.

"Ms. Wing took very good care of you, I hear." the High Councilor said, attempting to lighten the conversation, but Aerrow wouldn't have any of that.

"Yes," Aerrow answered, "Until the Cyclonians took her away as well."

"Yes, it was tragic." the High Councilor answered, sighing sadly, "The Cycloians discovered that one of the royal children still lived, and as they did in killing your brothers and sisters before you, they invaded the terra you had come to call home. As you know, you weren't there, but at the Sky Knight Academy. When Ms. Wing refused to tell the Cyclonians where you were, they killed her."

Aerrow's hands clenched the arms of the chair he was sitting in, his head down. Piper turned to him - being seated beside him - and layed a gentle hand atop his. Angry tears ran downs Aerrow's face as he shook in rage and sorrow.

"It was my fault." Aerrow said through clenched teeth, "My home terra was invaded, and my mother killed, and it was all because of me!"

"Well she wasn't actually your mother-" the High Councilor began.

"She was to me!" Aerrow yelled, cutting the old man off, "And she's dead because of me! It's all my fault!"

"Aerrow..." Piper laced her fingers with the sky knight's, not knowing what else to say or do to comfort him.

"I'm sorry." the High Councilor said, "I know this must be hard."

"That's the biggest understatement I've ever heard." Finn mumbled to no one in particular.

Aerrow sat up and looked at the High Councilor. The sky knight's face was hard and set, though tears still stained his features. "Are there any other _**pleasantries**_ you'd like to tell me about?" he asked cooly.

The High Councilor was taken aback for a moment, but soon regained his happy composure, "Well, as I said before, your parents - the king and queen - were able to avoid capture and hid themselves away for many years. Now however - with much thanks to be given to you and your squadron - the Cyclonians have been pushed back, and the king and queen think it safe enough to come out of hiding. The first thing they want to do was to see you again. They have been worrying night and day about your safety, you being their only child left. They are anxious to see you."

Aerrow sighed wearily, "Do they want to see me right away, or can they wait a bit?"

"They've waited fifteen years, I'm sure they won't mind waiting another hour or so to let you absorb all this. I understand it is a lot to take in." the High Councilor answered, "I'll inform them that you have arrived and will join them for their evening meal. Until then, I'll have George show you to the palace quarters, where you can freshen up."

The High Councilor rung a bell and the clipboard-man came in.

"George, would you please escort Prince Aerrow and his companions to their arranged sleeping quarters?" said the old man.

"Of course, High Councilor." George replied.

"Thank you." he responded, "And I hope to see you again soon, Prince Aerrow."

"Yah, I hope to see you too, I guess." Aerrow replied, before exiting the room behind the others.

"Cool dude, you're a prince!" Finn said, smiling from ear to ear, as George led them back down the hall. "You'll get all the perks of royalty now! All the fame, the money, the hot princess babes..."

"Yah, I'm a prince." Aerrow said in monotone, unheard over Finn's antics.

"_Don't give up  
It's just the hurt that you hide  
When you're lost inside  
I, I will be there to find you."_

_

* * *

_

**Well, I hope you guys liked it!**

**Before anyone reviews to tell me I've got the High Councilor all wrong, I know he is not exactly the character that showed up in the show, but I wanted to make him a bit more my own. I also don't know it "High Councilor" is the actual position, so just humour me, ok?**

**Good luck on guessing the song (I'm not the happiest with these quotes, I think I could have found better ones)!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I can't believe I've got 11 reviews! You guys are awsome!**

**Congradulations SakariWolfe! The quotes were from the song was "You Are Loved (Don't Give Up)", sung by Josh Groban.**

**Disclaimer: Quess what? I don't own the Storm Hawks (aren't you surprised?), nor do I own the song quoted below. I own my characters though! Hope you like them!**

Chapter 2

"_Here's the day you hoped would never come..."_

Aerrow sat on a window seat, gazing out at nothing in particular. He was now wearing black pants, a white dress shirt and a red cloak with a beautiful gold clasp. The maids had layed it out for him, saying his uniform was not befitting of the Prince of Atmos.

George had led the Storm Hawks down many flights of stairs to reach their quarters, explaining that the castle had been built underground to better protect the king and queen while they were in hiding. If George hadn't told them, the Storm Hawks would have never known they were below the terra's surface. All the halls were brightly lit and decorated.

The Storm Hawks' quarters were along the same hall, chosen because its outside wall was the edge of the terra, meaning there were windows for natural light to come in. They all had to admit, this was very thoughtful and much appreciated.

Aerrow still couldn't believe that he was the Prince of Atmos. How could everything he thought of his past suddenly turn out to be one big lie? How could the woman who he'd thought to be his mother, who had cared and nurtured him since before he could remember,_**not**_ be his mother? He knew one thing; in his eyes, she would always be his mother, not some high-society lady who abandoned him as a baby.

And what gave them the right to just pop up out of nowhere, tell him they're his parents, and expect him to run into their open arms? In all _**their**_ want to see their _**darling baby**_, did they ever stop to think what _**he**_ wanted? Why couldn't they have just _**stayed**_ in hiding and left him in his blissful ignorance?

Aerrow was brought out of his thoughts by a slight tug on his cloak. Aerrow looked down to find Radarr pulling relentlessly at the black bowtie around his neck, the blue creatures face was wrinkled in disgust.

"Sorry buddy," Aerrow said, trying to hold back a smile, "Even _**you**_ have to look presentable."

Letting go, Radarr's bowtie sprung back, making him fall back in a mess of furry arms and legs. Crossing his arms, Radarr glared up at Aerrow from his seat on the floor.

"Hey!" Aerrow said with a smirk, "If _**I**_have to wear these silly cloths, _**you**_ do to!"

"Waz up, dude?" Finn said, poking his head into Aerrow's room, "Hey, unfair! My room is _**so**_ one foot smaller than yours! Wow, nice outfit! You look like a dude out of Piper's old books or something!"

"Gee, thanks Finn." Aerrow answered sarcastically.

"No need to thank me." Finn continued, "So, you coming or what? I'm _**starving**_. Lets get to this 'evening meal' Georgie told us about."

"Yah, I'm coming." Aerrow sighed, he had a horrible feeling he was going to regret this evening.

Radarr jumped on Aerrow's shoulder, and the two followed Finn out. In the hall, Aerrow found Finn, Junko and Stork,_**in their uniforms!**_

"Why aren't you guys dressed up?" Aerrow asked, confused.

"Oh, the cloths those hot maids gave us?" Finn asked, "They just weren't my style."

"Nothing fit me." Junko said, shrugging.

"You don't know what fatal diseases could be lurking in improperly sanitized clothing." Stork said matter-of-factly.

Hearing this, Radarr ripped off his bowtie and discarded it over his shoulder. Aerrow could only give an exasperated sigh.

"Piper, lookin' _good._" Finn commented, giving two thumbs up.

Turning around, Aerrow's jaw dropped to the floor. Piper wore a beautiful golden gown of lace and frills, that matched her eyes quite well.

Stork moved slowly towards Piper, sniffing and giving her a poke in the arm. "Are you sure this is Piper?" he asked, "It could be an imposter sent to dish out our doom."

"Ha ha, very funny Stork." Piper said dryly, crossing her arms as she looked threateningly at the merb.

"I wasn't joking." was Stork's equally dry response.

The others all rolled their eyes.

"I have to admit," Aerrow said, tyring to relieve the tension, now that Piper and Stork were having a glaring contest, "I can't remember the last time I saw you in a dress."

"Well, the maids said that I had to wear it, since we are going to court." Piper explained.

"We're going to court?" Junko asked, looking terrified, "No one told me! What did Finn do? Will they chop off his head?"

"Why do you guys always assume it's _**me**_ who's in trouble?" Finn asked, exasperated.

Piper gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look, before turning to the worried Junko, "Not the court of law, Junko," she explained, "Royal court."

"Oh." Junko said, relieved.

"And may I ask why only Aerrow and I are in presentable clothing?" Piper asked, looking at the others with disdain.

"They just weren't my style."

"Nothing fit me."

"You don't know what fatal diseases could be lurking in improperly sanitized clothing."

Radarr gave Piper his best puppy dog eyes.

Piper brought her hand to her head and sighed, "_**Hopeless**_. You're all completely _**hopeless**_."

"Melodramatics much, Piper?" Finn asked, earning himself another angry glare.

"Ok guys, give it a rest." Aerrow said wearily, "Lets just go get this 'whole meet-my-parents-diner-thing' over with, ok?"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"All right! Food!"

Aerrow led the way down the hall, where they once again meet up with George, whom rolled his eyes when Finn greeted him with a cheerful "Gorgie!". The Storm Hawks followed George through the maze of halls until they came to a very large, arched set of double doors, that were decorated with an amazing assortment of crystals.

"Their must be almost one of every type of crystal on this door!" Piper whispered excitedly, her hand gently grazing along the many crystals in its range.

"Just in through here, Prince Aerrow," George directed, "I will announce you and your companions to King Jeremy and Queen Gabriella."

The doors opened, and they entered a grand hall. It had a high, arched ceiling that was held up by brilliantly craved pillars, that shimmered in the freshly polished marble floor. All around the perimeter stood guards, with bright coloured uniforms. Each stood tall and proud, one hand on the hilt of his sword. At the opposite end of the hall were three raised thrones.

In the centre throne sat King Jeremy. He wore a pair of golden spectacles. Some of his jet black hair was fading from age, yet he sat as tall and strong as any man half his age. Though he did not smile, there was a softness to his features and in his blue eyes. To his right sat Queen Gabriella. Her red hair was long and glossy, and her emerald eyes shone happily. Her features were petit, and though her age was shown through the wisdom held in her eyes, her skin was still smooth and silky. Both wore very elaborate clothing, with many layers of expensive fabrics. On the king's head was a solid, yet simple crown of gold, and on the queen's was a dainty, jewelled tiara. The throne to the king's left stood empty.

Looking at his birth parents for the first time he could remember, Aerrow suddenly became excessively nervous. He felt like a rock had dropped into his stomach. As George stood forward to announce them, Aerrow took control of his nerves. He _**would not**_mess this up. He was going to show them that he was brought up _**just fine**_without them.

"Presenting: Prince Aerrow,"

Aerrow bowed.

"Miss Piper,"

Piper curtsied.

"Mr. Radarr,"

Trying to imitate Aerrow's bow and Piper's curtsy at the same time, Radarr ended up doing a face-plant on the floor.

"Mr. Finn,"

Finn did his infamous 'Chica-cha.'

"Mr. Junko,"

Junko lifted one large Wallop hand in a wave, and put a massive - breaching on scary - grin on his face.

"and Mr. Stork."

Stork's left eye twitched as he looked around distrustfully.

Aerrow wanted to smack his head against a wall. He now understood why Piper was always so mad at them for being manner-less. This could be potentially embarrassing.

"Welcome home, son." King Jeremy said, smiling, "You could not begin to imagine how much your mother and I have waited for this moment. We are so happy that you are safe and well."

"Thank you, your majesty." Aerrow answered.

"Now Aerrow, no need for such formalities." the king laughed, "Father would do just fine."

"Oh Aerrow!" Queen Gabriella couldn't hold herself back any longer. She flew down the stairs that led to the thrones and flung her arms around her son.

Aerrow's eyes grew wide in shock, he hadn't been expecting this. He stood stiff for a few moments, and awkward smile on his face.

The queen just pulled him into a tighter embrace, "Oh, my baby, how I've missed you!"

"Now dear," King Jeremy chuckled at his wife, walking regally down to join them, "Do not embarrass your son in front of his friends right off. Wait a few days before you start doing that."

"Oh yes, forgive me." Queen Gabriella said, but didn't let go of Aerrow for another few moments.

"Your highness' meal is prepared, if you are ready." said a servant in a white apron, bowing.

"Yes, lets." said the queen, "All you little darlings must be _**starving**_ after your long journey."

Taking Aerrow's arm, the queen led the way to a long table that was set for them with lovely silver dishes. King Jeremy sat at the head of the table. To his right was Queen Gabriella, followed by Piper and then Junko. On the left was Aerrow, then Radarr, Finn and Stork.

The meal was brought out by eight servers - all dressed in a white apron - who layed down their dishes simultaneously. Finn, Junko and Radarr practically jumped into their meals. Aerrow _**might**_ have be able to accept Radarr not using utensils, but _**Finn**_? And Junko just wouldn't stop eating, even when he a put down two plates along with his food! Stork may have been the most embarrassing of all. He glared at the food sceptically, then took some crumbling sand cakes from his pocket and began to nibble on them. At least the others showed that they appreciated the meal!

Piper tried her best to ignore her squadron mates sitting down from her while she ate her meal properly, chatting with the queen. However, she couldn't hold back the occasional disapproving glance at the manner-less young men. Aerrow was doing his best to be as proper as he could. His stepmother had always drilled manners and etiquette with him, saying _"You never know when you might need it."_

"Yah, thanks mom." he mumbled to himself. Why hadn't he picked up on these subtle hints?

"Your friends are charming," the queen said with a smile, leaning towards Aerrow, "And your girlfriend in lovely."

Aerrow almost choked on his food. Both he and Piper turned a dark crimson.

"Piper's not my girlfriend," Aerrow said a little too fast, "She's my crystals specialist."

"Ok, dear, whatever you call them these days." the queen said with a wink.

Both Aerrow and Piper were suddenly thankful that the others were so enthralled with their food.

"So, I hear you and these other fine young people are the new Storm Hawks squadron." the king commented.

Aerrow nodded in response.

"It is so wonderful that you are starting where your dear older brother left off." the queen smiled proudly, though a hint of sadness dulled the twinkle in her eyes.

"And making a name for themselves too!" the king said happily, "Retrieving the Aurora Stone, defeating the Dark Ace, freeing terras from Cycloian control... you have built up quiet a list of accomplishments."

"Wow, how do you know all that?" Aerrow asked, slightly impressed, in spite of himself.

"Oh, we have been keeping an eye on you." Queen Gabriella smiled, "What did you expect? We are your parents. We wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Yes, and we are extremely proud of you, and your squadron." the king said, smiling as well.

"Thank you." Aerrow answered politely.

"Still quiet dear?" the queen remarked, "I guess this is a lot to take in. We did spring this all on you rather quickly, didn't we?"

"Ah, but you'll get your head wrapped around it soon enough," King Jeremy said, "And learn to love it too. I just know you will love living here in the palace."

Aerrow's spoon stopped halfway from his plate to his mouth, "What do you mean, live here in the palace?"

"Why sweetheart," the queen laughed, "once you are presented to the people of Atmos and officially crowned Prince, you will stay here in the palace. You must learn how to govern this kingdom, as well as be present for the many social gatherings and such. You will be the figurehead for our people. You would not have time to go gallivanting off saving the day all over Atoms!"

"W-what?!" Aerrow stuttered.

"Did no one tell you son?" the king asked, "My, my, this is a problem. Well, I guess this is just another thing you will have to get your head around. Do not worry! You will learn to love it here, and you won't miss all this Sky Knight business. Of course, I guess you and your squadron could stay here and be Atmosia's squadron. Especially since the current one is not in the best of shape after the betrayal of their dear Sky Knight."

Aerrow stood up, "Thank you for the wonderful meal. I hope you don't mind, but I'm feeling quite tired and would like to take an early night."

"Oh course, dear." the queen said, smiling sympathetically, "George will show you back to your sleeping quarters. It was a pleasure to meet you all. Especially you, Piper. It is not often that you meet another woman with the same interest in crystals. We will have to get together during your stay so I can show you our lovely entrance door in more detail."

"That would be nice, thank you." Piper said before following the others out.

Aerrow's mind was racing as George once again led them through the many halls of the underground palace. Aerrow knew he had no intention of following his parents' wishes. There was _**no way**_ he was going to stay cooped up in this place for the rest of his life! How _**dare**_ they make all these plans for him, without even_** asking **_him! They just _**assumed**_ he'd want to be their little puppet, who would do whatever they wanted so the people of Atmos would like them! They didn't even _**know**_ him! How could they know what he wanted? Maybe if they'd kept him, and raised and protected him _**themselves**_, they'd know this. They'd know he didn't want to be Prince of Atmos, but Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks.

Aerrow knew one thing for certain, he was not going to stay around here and let these people he hardly knew control his life.

"_...don't lose your head  
cause none of us were angels..."_

_

* * *

_

**Well, that's chapter two! I'm sorry I was so late putting this up today, but I have my last exam tomorrow (Pre-calculous :P), and had a lot of studying to do...**

**I have a feeling more people will guess this song. I'll give you a hint, I've been hearing it a lot the past few weeks, because I'm graduating!**

**Thanks again for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'd like to apologise in advance if there are any more spelling or grammer mistakes then usual. I just finished a brutal pre-calculous exam that fried my brain... but it's my last high school exam ever! Now I can look forward to university exams :S**

**Congrates to SakariWolfe (that's two now!) and Crystal Lit Moon! That song quoted in chapter two was "Speeding Cars" by Imogen Heap.**

**Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own the Storm Hawks and the song quoted right?**

Chapter 3

"_Take all of your wasted honour,  
Every little past frustration,  
Take all your so called problems,  
Better put 'em in quotations.  
Say what you need to say."_

Though he tried hard not to, Aerrow gently nudged Radarr as he got out of bed. The little blue creature looked up at Aerrow groggily, his expression asking why in the world his friend was up at such an ungodly hour.

"Sorry buddy." Aerrow apologised, "I'm just going for a walk. You go back to sleep."

Radarr rolled his eyes dramatically at his _foolish _leader and was out before his head hit the pillow.

Picking up a small bag that contained a few essentials, Aerrow gently pet his furry friend on the head, then left the room without a sound. Leaving the sleeping Radarr on the bed.

Aerrow walked quietly down the hall, passing the rooms where his squadron members slept. He couldn't leave without seeing them all once more and making sure they were all safe.

The first room Aerrow approached belonged to Stork. This was obvious by a sign pinned to the front of the door:

"_Do not enter if you have not washed thoroughly and/or gotten appropriate shots for all known and unknown diseases._

_Do not enter if you have any known or unknown diseases._

_Do not enter if you have any allegiance to Cyclonia or any other evil organization._

_Do not enter if you have any known or unknown doom approaching._

_Finn, do not enter._

_Actually, it would probably be best if no one entered..._

_There are various booby-traps, lasers and fatal weaponry waiting for anyone who dare open this door... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!"_

Aerrow chucked to himself, but took the advice on Stork's note and didn't even try to open his door. Aerrow knew that Stork didn't make empty threats. If he wanted to get out of here unheard, then attempting to open Stork's door would definitely be a bad idea. So - walking as close to the opposite side of the hall as possible - Aerrow moved on.

The next room was the one Finn and Junko were sharing. Aerrow slowly opened to door and pecked his head into the room. Junko was curled up into a ball on his bed, thumb in mouth and happy expression on his face. Finn lay sprawled on his bed, blankets wrapped around him as if he'd had a battle with them, and his mouth was open, emitting loud snores.

With a smile, Aerrow closed the door. He had one more person to visit.

Aerrow stoped in front of Piper's door. He wondered if he should take the chance of looking in on the girl, worried that seeing her might change his mind about leaving. Though every member of his squadron meant a lot to him, Aerrow knew he would miss Piper the most.

Taking a deep breath, Aerrow silently entered the room, closing the door behind him.

The moonlight shone in thin beams through the slits between the closed curtains, giving Aerrow enough light to see the girl sleeping peacefully across the room. The large bed made her seem even more small and delicate then usual. A smile graced her lips, alighting her face with gentle happiness. Aerrow thought she looked dazzling.

Aerrow tiptoed over the where Piper lay and sat on the side on her bed. He did nothing but stare at her for a few minutes, engraving the image of her face into his memory. He didn't want to leave her behind, but he had no choice. She would never understand why he was running from all of this. All she would do was try to stop him.

Some unknown impulse suddenly took Aerrow. Slowly, he leaned over his closest friend. Lowering his head, he softly placed a kiss on her forehead. As he drew away, Aerrow whispered, "Goodbye," and went to stand.

A soft hand wrapped around his wrist and held firm.

"Aerrow?" Piper asked quietly.

Piper sat up and rubbed her eyes. Giving Aerrow a good look up and down and seeing he was wearing his battle wear, she asked, "You're running away, aren't you?"

"And if I am?" Aerrow asked, flashing her a cocky smile before turning away and heading for the door.

"Then I'm stopping you." Piper answered, rushing across the room in her bare feet to stand in front of the door.

"Don't make me move you, Piper." Aerrow said, getting a bit annoyed.

"Why are you leaving?" Piper asked.

"You wouldn't understand..." Aerrow mumbled, trying to push passed the crystals specialist, but she stood firm.

"What wouldn't I understand?" Piper asked, crossing her arms.

"How confused I am, for starters!" Aerrow answered, frustrated, "I've just found out that everything I thought was true about my past and my childhood was just one big _**lie**_, and that my parents are actually the king and queen of Atmos! I've just learned that I had eight older siblings that were all killed by Cyclonia, and that my parents practically _**abandoned**_ me, instead of protecting me themselves. And then, the first time I ever meet my so called _'real parents'_, they tell me that I have to become a prince and stay here in this stuffy old palace for the rest of my life! But you and the others could _**never**_ understand this. All you guys think is how cool it must be to be a prince, and why on earth would I want to run away for all this."

Piper was speechless. She just stood staring up at Aerrow's emotion filled eyes, not knowing what to say. Aerrow had never been this open with her before, had never let her see how he felt inside. Aerrow had always tried to be the strong and optimistic leader, never showing if anything got to him. Aerrow's sudden openness had shocked her.

"Aerrow..." Piper said softly, but no other words came to her.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Aerrow said, flustered. He pushed her aside and turned the knob on the door, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Aerrow, please, wait." Piper said, "I understand exactly why you want to leave. I'd probably want to do the same thing, but will you just hear me out before you do something you may regret."

Aerrow sighed and turned around. He looked weary, as if all the fight in him had left. Taking his hand, Piper led Aerrow over to a small, floral patterned sofa that stood by the window. They both sat down, and then Piper turned to her leader.

"Aerrow, I know everything has come at you fast, and it's all hard to comprehend, but running away isn't going to solve anything." Piper stared.

"Well, staying isn't going to do much for me either. I know _**exactly**_ what's going to happen, Piper." Aerrow interrupted, "My _**dear **_parents are going to make me be prince and control my life."

"That's still no reason to run away." Piper continued, "You hardly know your parents, and they hardly know you. Yes, it was wrong for them to _**assume**_ that you'd want to take on the lifestyle and responsibilities of a prince, but you have to remember, this is all they know. To them, this is what's best for you, and what they think you will be most happy doing. They don't know how much you love being a Sky Knight. They don't really know anything about you Aerrow, and if you run away now, you're not even going to give them a chance to know you. Aerrow, you're parents seem like _**really**_ nice people, and once you all get to know each other, I think you'll really like and understand each other."

Aerrow sighed, slouching back into the cushions, "I just don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive them, Piper. They just _**gave**_ me away. They wouldn't protect me themselves... what kind of parents are they?"

"Aerrow, it was difficult times." Piper said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "They feared for you're life, as well as their own. You heard what the High Councilor said, they thought if they split the whole family up, you'd all have a better chance for survival."

"I guess..." Aerrow said, still not totally convinced.

"Aerrow, you're mother sent you across Atmos when you where only a few months old, knowing full well that she may never see you again. Do you realise how _**hard**_ that must have been for her? She must have been devastated!" Piper said, getting frustrated with Aerrow's lack of understanding, "You're parents didn't send you away because they didn't love you enough to protect you themselves. They sent you away because they loved you _**so much**_ that they put their own desires - to keep you, their child, with them - and gave you to someone that they believed could protect you better then themselves."

Aerrow layed his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands. Piper then noticed tears streaming down his face, and silent sobs shaking his body.

"Aerrow?" Piper said, gently placing a hand under Aerrow's chin and lifting his head.

"I'm so _**stupid**_ Piper." Aerrow said angrily, tear streaks on his face, "How could I've not seen that? How could I've thought so poorly of these people I don't even know? I'm just as bad as my parents, assuming things I shouldn't."

"You were mad Aerrow, and confused." Piper said softly, wrapping her arms around Aerrow in an embrace.

"To think I was going to just run away." Aerrow said, chuckling sadly, "Not much of a Sky Knight, am I?"

"Forget it." Piper said, "If you want, I'll forget it too, and none of this could have happened."

Aerrow wrapped his arms around Piper and pulled her closer to him, "No, I don't want to forget _**all**_ of this." he said softly.

Piper blushed, "So, are you going to stay and give you're parents a second chance?"

"Ya." Aerrow answered, pulling away a bit to smile at the crystals specialist, "I just hope you're right, and everything turns out ok."

"Have I ever been wrong?" Piper asked, smiling slyly.

"Well..." Aerrow answered with a smirk.

"That was a rhetorical question, Aerrow." Piper said in monotone, her brows furrowed.

Aerrow laughed for the first time all day.

"_Even if your hands are shaking,  
And your faith is broken,  
Even as the eyes are closing,  
Do it with a heart wide open."_

**Well, that's Chapter 3! I'm sure it pleased you A/P fans.**

**Good luck guessing this song! And thanks for all the reviews! As I said before, you guys are AWESOME!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is so late. I've been very busy preparations for grad today (step up, rehearsal, etc.), and I should warn you guys now that I may not have time to post chapters in the next two days because of graduation ceremonies... but don't worry, I'll try my best to update!**

**Good job Saerphe and Crystal Lit Moon (you both have guessed two right now!), as well as KautumnLeavesH, Bkipper, and emi131995 (I hope I didn't forget anyone!) The song was Johy Mayer's "Say". I think I picked to easy quotes...**

**Since, I messed around with poor Aerrow's brain last chapter, this one is giving him a break. I've attemped comedy, so humour me... **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Storm Hawks or songs, etc.**

Chapter 4

"_I won't pretend, that I can't see the end..."_

The sound of metal clanking, gears rolling and joints squeaking filled the darkened room. Through the window, fiery red storm clouds billowed and brewed, as blinding flashes of light contorted the pointed shapes of the fortress. The young woman at the machine's controls didn't even flinch. And why would she? She had grown up on this hellish terra, and besides, Master Cyclonis was not afraid of anything or anyone.

This was her sanctuary, the one place she could forget all other things and just work on her crystals. She could forget about those pesky Sky Knights and how they were slowing down her quest for world domination. And they were only _**slowing**_ it; the inevitable. She knew that she, Master Cyclonis, would one day be queen of all Atmos. It was only a matter of time.

Cyclonis sighed as she heard the hall doors slam behind her.

"I hope you have a good reason for disturbing me, Dark Ace." the gothic girl said, not even bothering to turn around.

"I have some very intriguing information for you." the Dark Ace responded.

"Oh, _**really**_?" Cyclonis said, a hint of mocking in her voice, as she finally turned around.

"Yes," the Dark Ace answered, trying hard not to let any hint of offense into his voice, "My sources tell me that the king and queen of Atmos have come out of hiding, and have called their son to them."

"I already know this, Dark Ace." Master Cyclonis said, annoyed, "Unless you're going to tell me something I _**don't**_ know, I ask you to leave."

"But this must be wrong," the Dark Ace continued, oblivious to his master's words, "We killed all eight of those royal brats. I killed half of them myself! There couldn't be any more, I knew everything about the royal family. That was the only reason I chose to go undercover in the Storm Hawks squadron, to learn everything from Prince Jacob."

"Ah, but he didn't tell you _**everything**_." Cyclonis said, matter-of-factually, "Queen Gabriella's pregnancy wasn't recognized until after your betrayal. Knowing that their family was being sought after, the king and queen tried to keep the news of the new child a secret. They did a very good job too, until a few years ago, when that _**boy **_joined the Sky Knight Academy. My undercover Talon at the Academy sent over a copy of the registrar - as he does every year - and I saw_** his**_ face in one file. I knew right away he was one of those royals. He looks _**just**_ like his dear mother and eldest brother. It was really to bad for him, if not for that red hair and green eyes, I would never have guessed."

"So, who is this mysterious prince?" Dark Ace asked, stopping his master's tangent.

"You still don't know?" Master Cyclonis asked, raising an eyebrow mockingly, "Why, I didn't think you were _**that**_ dumb Ace! Didn't I just hear you say that you knew _**everything**_ about the royal family? I'd have thought you'd figured it out _**long **_before now, seeing the boy so often as you do."

"You don't mean...?" Dark Ace's eyes widened for a split second as realization hit him, "But it couldn't be that Storm Hawk slime! I thought it was just a coincidence, or that he wanted to look like one of the original Storm Hawks or something..."

"Oh, so you _**did**_ notice." Master Cyclonis said, turning back to her machine, "At least now I know you're not _**totally**_ oblivious, just in denial."

"You seem to lack faith in me." Dark Ace said defiantly.

"Not you exactly," Cyclonis said, then smiled slyly, "Just your abilities."

Dark Ace growled and took a step towards his master, but she turned around again, and he quickly subdued.

"Enough of this idol chit-chat, we have work to do." Cyclonis said, pulling a crystal from her machine and walking down towards the Dark Ace. "_Prepare yourself, Aerrow._" she hissed.

Radarr's squawking was what woke Aerrow the next morning.

"Radarr, will you give it a rest?" Aerrow asked groggily as he tried to stretch his arms.

Something prohibited this, however. As he slowly began to come out of the haze of sleep, Aerrow realized there was something on his shoulder. It was warm and comforting, yet it weighed down on him slightly...

Radarr's chirps continued as Aerrow finally opened his eyes and looked down to see what was on him. He was so surprised, he almost feel of the sofa.

It was Piper. The pair were on the sofa in her room, where they had been talking the night pervious. Aerrow couldn't really remember, but he guessed they must have fallen asleep. Piper was leaning into Aerrow, her head on his shoulder, one hand placed gently on his chest. Aerrow had an arm wrapped around her, the other on the arm of the sofa.

Aerrow blushed when he realized that Piper was wearing only a purple nightdress that went just below her knees, something he had not noticed in the state he was in the night before. Looking down, Aerrow's face grew a deeper red when he saw Radarr. The creature had stopped making his fuss, satisfied that his friend was awake. He gave Aerrow a thumbs up, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Aerrow's face matched his hair.

"What are you doing here?" Aerrow asked his fuzzy friend.

And so began Radarr's game of charades. He first pretended to be sleeping. Then he 'woke up' and held a hand to his forehead, scanning the room as if he was looking for something. He continued 'looking' around the room a bit, before coming back to Aerrow and holding his arms wide.

"So, when you woke up and I wasn't there, you came to look for me and found me in Piper's room?" Aerrow guessed.

Radarr nodded, happy that someone _**actually**_ caught on to him for once.

"Is everyone else asleep?" Aerrow asked, "Or did you wake them with all the racket you were making?"

Radarr shrugged, looking a bit offended that his noises were called a racket.

"I'd better wake Piper up and get out of here before anyone else finds us." Aerrow said to himself, then turned to Radarr, "Not a word, ok?"

The little blue creature brought his hand across his mouth in a 'zipping' motion, then smiled up at his friend.

Satisfied with Radarr's response, Aerrow turned to his sleeping companion. Gently shaking her with his free hand, he whispered, "Piper? Piper, it's time to wake up."

Piper only swatted his hand away, mumbling in her sleep and she nuzzled into the crook of Aerrow's neck, "I'm tired... It can't be morning yet...Five more minutes?"

Aerrow's blush grew darker - if that was at all possible. His predicament had only gotten worse, and with every passing second, the chance of someone walking in on them was getting higher and higher.

"Come on Piper, wake up." Aerrow said a little louder, shaking her more vigorously.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Aerrow cringed, "Finn—"

"Way to go, man. Didn't know you had it in you." Finn said, giving two thumbs up and wiggling his eyebrows, looking scarily similar to Radarr not minutes before.

"Finn, it's not what it looks like!" Aerrow held up his hands, disturbing the sleeping Piper beside him.

"_**Sure**_," Finn said, grinning maniacally, "That's what they _**all**_ say."

"What's all the fuss about?" Piper asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Aerrow hit the palm of his hand to his forehead. Piper had picked the _**perfect**_ moment to emerge from her seemingly eternal slumber.

Piper suddenly stopped half way through rubbing her eyes. Frozen like a statue, she scanned the room. She first looked at Aerrow, - whom she was still slightly leaning into - then to the cautious looking Radarr on the floor, and finally at the gleeful Finn.

Without warning, the girl jumped up and yelled, "What are you all doing in my room!?"

Aerrow was so surprised, he fell off the sofa and onto the floor, landing on Radarr before the poor creature had any chance to retreat. Straining, with eyes bulging, Radarr released himself from under his friend. They made quite a pair sitting there on the floor, one rubbing his sore rump, the other his head.

"Whoops." Piper said, but was having a hard time holding in her fit of giggles.

Finn was just outright laughing. The incident momentarily erased the sharp shooters memory of what he'd seen entering the room. However, his amnesia was short-lived.

"So, may I ask what _**you two**_ were up to last night?" Finn asked as Aerrow got up from his place on the floor.

"I already told you, _**nothing**_!" Aerrow exasperated.

"That's not what it looked like." Finn said in a sing-song voice.

"If you _**must**_ know," Piper injected, "We were having an important discussion about tactics this morning and must have fallen asleep."

Aerrow was impressed. Piper wasn't lying, but she was keeping her promise and not letting on that he'd tried to run away.

"And I'm supposed to believe this?" Finn asked, skeptical.

"Yes." Piper said, annoyance in her voice, as she glared at Finn, her hands in tight fists by her side.

"Fine, fine." Finn said, waving a hand in his laid-back style, "But I have the right to tell whoever I want! You know, since it was _**nothing**_. And I was the first witness."

"Wrong on that!" Aerrow said with a smile, "Radarr was here first."

"But, he can't even _**talk**_!" Finn objected, "Even if he _**wanted**_ to tell everyone, they wouldn't understand!"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to teach Radarr to talk." Piper said, smiling now as well.

Finn's face brightened, and he stroked his chin thoughtfully, "You know, that just might work..."

Finn turned towards Radarr. The creature looked up at the looming teen, ears tucking against his back in fear. Allowing time to gulp loudly and glare accusingly at the pair behind him, he scampered out of the room. Finn ran in pursuit. Aerrow and Piper watched as hunter and hunted run comically past the open door at odd intervals.

Turning to each other, the sky knight and crystals specialist burst out laughing.

"Hey, what's up with Radarr and Finn?" Junko pointed to the hall behind him as he entered the room, followed by Stork.

"Probably mindworms—" the merb grumbled, glancing behind him.

Stork stopped as he turned to Piper and Aerrow. The pair was now doubled over in laughter from their teammates remarks.

"Do they have mindworms too?" Junko asked, pointing to the two rolling on the floor, his face confused blankness.

When he heard no response, the wallop turned to look at Stork. The merb had begun to slowly back towards the door, his hands up in front of him protectively and mumbling something about them all being doomed.

"_We all come to an end,  
and we all end together."_

* * *

**I think this song may be a bit harder to guess. I kind of picked these quotes for Stork, they remind me of him in a way...**

**I'm not sure if I got Master Cyclonis quite right. But, when I think of her, all I can remember is her mocking voice, and I think I made Dark Ace's reaction in character (defiant, not wanting to take any abuse, but too loyal to take any real action against it). Anyway, I'm sure you guys will tell me what you think. It would be helpful to know if I got Dark Ace right, because I've got a oneshot in the works just for him ;)**

**Oh, any I'm amazed by all these reviews! Though, I don't thing I'm as good a writer as you guys think, I'm sure I can do much better... But thanks for all the compliments, you're really boosting my self esteem ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow, no one guessed the song from the last chapter. I guess it was pretty hard... I only heard of it a few months ago when a friend showed it to me... Anyway, it was "Don't Be Afraid To Sing" by S.T.A.R.S. I think I'll give SakariWolfe a half point for a good guess (yes, I'm keeping score and may have a prize at the end for the person who guesses the most... I'm thinking I'll let them chose the next fic I write from the list on my profile...)**

**Anyway, I'm messing with Aerrow again in this chapter. I love pulling characters apart and seeing what I think they'd do the all the odd situations I put them in :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks, or the song quoted below.**

Chapter 5

"_Maybe redemption has stories to tell, _

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell." _

Aerrow walked alone through the deserted hallways. It was quite an odd feeling, to be by himself. He was so used to the crowded Condor. Yet, Aerrow was enjoying some time to himself. Anyway, the others were currently occupied.

Stork had locked himself in his room and refused to come out, saying he was quarantining himself, incase he had caught mindworms as well. Junko had gone to raid the kitchen, his stomach grumbling like a giant monster. Queen Gabriella had taken Piper on a tour of the castle's extensive crystal research lab, to the girl's great excitement. Aerrow hadn't seen her since, and figured she was either still in the labs, or avoiding him after the incident that morning - he had a feeling it was both. The last Aerrow had seen of Finn, he'd had a struggling Radarr tied to a chair and was showing the poor creature various colourful flash cards with letters on them...

Aerrow continued his mindless roaming, not bothering to remember which halls and corridors he passed through. Reaching the end of another stone passage, Aerrow opened a large oak door he assumed to lead to another identical hallway.

However, he was surprised when the door opened to a large room. It's ceiling was tall and arched, reminding Aerrow of the throne room, except the large pillars were absent. The walls were covered in painted portraits of both individuals and groups of people.

Aerrow stepped slowly into the room, his eyes gazing all around at the seemingly endless amount of framed faces. They were of all ages and wore every expression imaginable. Some wore smiles of happiness, others a serious pride, and many more, a look of great knowledge and wisdom.

"Who are all these people?" Aerrow asked aloud in wonder.

"Their our family." a gentle voice answered.

Aerrow's eyes darted around the room. They soon fell upon Queen Gabriella. She stood near one corner of the room, dressed in a lavish gown and her hair pinned atop her head. She had her back to him, and was looking up at a large portrait.

"Oh—" Aerrow stuttered awkwardly, "I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll just go—"

"Would you mind staying for a few minutes Aerrow?" the queen asked as she turned towards her son, taking a few strides forward.

Aerrow was taken aback. The queen's eyes held great sorrow, laden with unshed tears. He stood still, not knowing what to do.

"Come here, son." Queen Gabriella said with a saddened smile, raising a welcoming arm, "I would like to show you something."

Cautiously, Aerrow slowly walked over to where the woman stood. When he was close enough, she reached out and held his hand, pulling him over to the painting she'd been observing earlier.

With an encouraging nod from the queen, Aerrow looked up at the large painting in front of him. He noticed Queen Gabriella and King Jeremy right away. They sat on two chairs in the middle of the painting, both looking younger. Around them stood eight children of various ages, all smiling happily. Three girls, and five boys. All had straight, raven black hair, except for the eldest boy, who stood behind his parents, a proud smile on his face and bright red hair on his head. Aerrow recognized him from pictures he'd seem growing up, it was Prince Jacob. Then, Aerrow noticed a small bundle in the queen's arms. Looking closer, he could see a tiny face protruding from the wraps of cloth, and a few strands of red hair.

"It was painted not long after you were born." Queen Gabriella said softly, "None of us had an inkling that we would be separated forever in a mere three months."

Aerrow brought up a hand and traced the face of the youngest child, besides himself. She couldn't have been much older then three. Though she had her father's black hair, her mother's green eyes - _**his**_ eyes - shone gleeful from her innocent face.

"How could anyone kill such innocence?" Aerrow asked, his voice low and cracking with emotion, as he turned towards Queen Gabriella.

"I ask myself the same question every day." she answered, not turning from the portrait in an attempt to hide her tears, "And everyday I wish I could have taken their places."

The queen turned away from the painting, not being able to look at the smiling faces any longer. She covered her face with her delicate hands as tears began to stream down her face.

"We should not have sent them away. They would have been safe here, like your father and I. They would have survived. We would all be a family now. You would know them, and not have to content yourself with a mere image."

Any anger Aerrow had still felt towards his mother was now gone as he watched her cry uncontrollably. He'd been utterly stupid to even think that his parents had abandoned him. The pain they must have gone through - and still went through - to lose all but one child. How could he not have thought of the guilt and regret they must feel? He'd been so heartless and self-centered, thinking only of his feelings and not of theirs as well. Piper was right, he didn't know his parents.

Aerrow gently laid a comforting hand on his mother's shoulder, "It's not your fault." he whispered, feeling the sting of tears in his own eyes, "There was no way for you to know what would happen. You did what you thought was best. I know my brothers and sisters knew this as well."

Letting her hands fall, Queen Gabriella turned to her son. Their watery eyes met, and it was then that Aerrow realized that he and his mother were the same height, and this revelation somehow surprised, yet pleased him.

Gently, the queen pulled Aerrow into a loving embrace as her tears continued to fall.

"I'm sorry." she whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry that we could not bring you home sooner, and that you had to live a lie for so long."

Aerrow found this embrace different then the one he'd received the previous evening. He didn't feel awkward or tense, but safe and comforted. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around his mother and let his own tears make salty trails down his face.

"It's okay mom," Aerrow whispered, "You don't have to apologize for anything."

How long they stood there enjoying the other's comforting embrace, neither knew, but in those seemingly endless moments, they formed a bond that would never be broken. They were now mother and son.

"Piper is a lovely young lady." Queen Gabriella commented as she and Aerrow walked together down one of the castle's many hallways, "And such intelligence! She could give our top crystal researchers a run for their money."

Aerrow smiled, great pride flooding his body, "She's the best there is, if you ask me. She's also got quite a knack for coming up with brilliant tactics and plans."

"And so sweet too." his mother continued, smiling at her son, "I can see why you are so fond of her."

Aerrow tried to hide the blush that was creeping onto his face, but his mother's knowing smile told him he wasn't being very successful.

"I've told you, Piper's not—"

"Ah, just the two people I have been looking for!" came a thundering, yet jolly voice from the other end of the hall.

King Jeremy came striding up the hall, his face bright. The golden spectacles on the bridge of his nose glinted in the light of the torches that ran along the walls, and his long robe trailed slightly behind him.

"And how are we this afternoon?" the king asked when he'd reached the pair.

"I showed Aerrow the portrait hall, and we've been having a lovely chat." the queen said smiling at her husband, "And I showed that dear girl Piper around the crystal labs this morning. I would care to bet she is still down there. I gave her free reign and told her to use any crystal she wants."

"Well, I guess we're not going to see Piper for about a month, if you're letting her do that!" Aerrow said, his smile growing.

"Well, I hope she will leave the labs for a few hours this evening." King Jeremy commented.

"Why do you say that?" Aerrow asked.

"Why, to attend your coronation ball!" the king laughed heartily.

Aerrow's face fell quickly. He'd forgotten all about that problem.

"Is something the matter dear?" the queen asked, noticing her son's sudden mood change.

Aerrow sighed, looking down at his feet, "Look, there's something I have to tell you..."

"You know you can tell us anything." King Jeremy said in a gentle voice, hearing the uncertainty in his son's.

Queen Gabriella placed a comforting hand on Aerrow's shoulder and gave him an encouraging nod.

Taking a deep breath, Aerrow began, "I have to admit, I was skeptical about all of this when I came here. I wasn't sure what to expect, and I'm sorry to say I made so predetermined judgements of you that were totally unfair and uncalled for. It's actually really nice here, and it's great to have parents again. I've really missed—"

Aerrow stopped himself from saying that he missed his pretend mother. He didn't want his parents to feel any more guilt.

"This is just all happening so fast." Aerrow continued, "I'm just not ready for all this. I'm not ready to become a prince, and to take on the responsibilities that come with it. I still don't think I've fully digested everything I've been told yet, for goodness sakes!"

"Well, why didn't you tell us?" King Jeremy said with a chuckle, "We can postpone the coronation ball for a few days, to give you some time to get your head around everything."

"No, I don't think you understand— " Aerrow tried to explain.

"Of course I do!" the king interrupted, "You can have as long as you like. Would a week or two better suit you?"

"Dear." Queen Gabriella placed a hand on her husbands arm, "I think he means more then a few weeks."

"How long do you need then, son. It's up to you!" King Jeremy turned brightly to Aerrow.

"Honey, I believe he means he may never be ready to be Prince of Atmos." Aerrow's grateful eyes meet his mother's.

"What?" the king asked, bewildered.

"Dear, he hasn't grown up knowing he will be prince." Queen Gabriella explained, "He has other dreams and goals now, that being the Prince of Atmos may hinder."

The king was silent for a moment as the last signs of happiness left his face and a sad frown formed on his features.

"Not even my own son wants to follow in my footsteps." King Jeremy sighed.

"No, it's not that—" Aerrow began.

"No, don't tell me lies." the king said, holding up a hand, "I was foolish to think you would look up to me, as most sons to their fathers. But how could I ask that from you, when you hardly know me? I don't blame you for not wanting to be like me; some silly old man who couldn't even prevent the murders of his own children."

"I may have thought that at first," Aerrow admitted, "But I understand now—"

"No, _**I**_understand now." King Jeremy cut Aerrow off again, "I guess you look up to your older brother Jacob, since you thought he was your actual father, all these years. I guess you want to be a great Sky Knight, and lead your squadron to defeat Cyclonia."

The king began to walk back down the hall again, head hung low in sadness. Queen Gabriella followed, trying to comfort him, but he brushed her aside.

King Jeremy's words made Aerrow think. Was that why he had always wanted to be a Sky Knight, so he could follow in the footsteps of he man he had thought was his father? Aerrow had always looked up to the strong, confident man he'd seen in photographs, and heard of in grand stories. Was that what had driven him all these years, to train and work so hard. Was it all because he'd wanted to continue where his supposed father left off?

It had definitely started his obsession with being a Sky Knight, his want to be like his father. But, looking back, that was not what kept him going anymore. With every flight, battle and adventure, his love for being a Sky Knight grew more and more, and he had a squadron of true friends by his side that lessened even the heaviest load, and made even the darkest day brighter.

As he watched the king move in sluggish sorrow across the carpeted floor, Aerrow could only wonder what his life would be like if his parents hadn't sent him away.

"_The tension is here, _

_Between who you are and who you could be, _

_Between how it is and how it should be."_

_

* * *

_

**I hope I made you guys feel some sympathy towards the king and queen in this chapter. I wanted to show their side of things as well, and maybe you might like them a bit better after this chapter. (I, myself have grown quite attached to dear Queen Gabriella.**

**I hope some of my observant readers noticed that about half way through the first scene, I started referring to the queen as Aerrow's mother. This is supposed to symbolize when Aerrow begins to see her as his mother (since this fic is written mostly in thrid person limited, from Aerrow's point of view). You may have also noticed that the king is not yet 'father' in Aerrow's eyes... this may take a bit more time...**

**Anyway, good luck guessing the song. I think you'll all find this one much easier.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I've got to make this quick, I'm very busy today.**

**Congrates NekoNekoMinako, Bkipper (that's 2 now), and SakiraWolfe (in the lead with 3.5). The song was "Dare You To Move" by Switchfoot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... except what I own...**

Chapter 6

"_Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate..."_

"Hey Finn, have you seen Radarr?" Aerrow asked, walking into the room the sharpshooter and Junko shared.

Aerrow stoped and gawked at the scene before him. Radarr was strapped to a large table, squirming and screeching in an effort of escape. Finn stood over the little blue creature, wearing a smock, face mask and some odd magnifying headgear. Finn had a scalpel centimetres from Radarr's head.

"What are you doing?" Aerrow asked slowly, a bit creeped out.

"Oh, hey Aerrow!" Finn said cheerfully, the cloth mask moving as he spoke, "I figured that since nothing else could get this little guy to talk, I'd try brain surgery!"

"WHAT!" Aerrow ran over and began to loosen Radarr's bonds.

"Oh, come on Aerrow." Finn whined as he tried to tighten the straps that Aerrow had loosened, "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Uh, EVERYTHING!" Aerrow exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Finn said, pointing a finger towards the ceiling triumphantly, "And what else? Nothing!"

Aerrow could only stare at his friend for a few moments, jaw dropped. Not being able to see Finn's logic (could anyone, really?), he shook his head and went back to freeing Radarr.

Once he could squeeze out of his bonds, Radarr jumped on Aerrow's shoulder and hugged his friend around the neck in gratitude. However, the blue creature soon stopped, his face hardening. Producing a frying pan out of no where, he hit Aerrow over the head with it. Aerrow guessed Radarr had remembered that his situation was somewhat his leader's fault.

Not to leave anyone out, Radarr gave Finn an extra hard smack as he left the room, leaving both teens dizzy, heads spinning.

Piper was doubled over in laughter, clutching her aching stomach.

"This isn't funny!" Aerrow couldn't understand his friend's reaction to his retelling of the earlier Radarr/Finn incident.

"Oh, but it is!" Piper answered as she gained control of herself, whipping a stray tear from her eye.

"Radarr almost gave me a concussion, and you're laughing?" Aerrow asked in disbelief.

"Well, you kinda deserved it." Piper said, crossing her arms to appear serious, but still not being able to hide her smirk.

Aerrow opened his mouth to argue, but just closed it again and sighed, "Yeah, you're right... But what if I'd gone in a minute later and Finn had already started messing with Radarr's brain!?"

"Yeah, you got me there..." Piper answered, "Actually, it creeps me out a bit. How on earth does Finn's brain work, to think of surgery as an option?"

"Not just surgery, but _**Finn**_ performing surgery!" Aerrow said, both teens shivered at the thought.

"So, have you talked to your parents yet?" Piper asked casually as she turned back to a bunch of crystals she had laid out on an exam table.

Not wanting to answer his friend, Aerrow let his gaze drift around the crystal lab, where he'd found Piper working diligently on an experiment. Like most of the rooms in the underground castle, there were no windows, but crystal torches lit the room quite nicely, making the it glow softly in the orange light. All four walls held shelf upon shelf of crystals and equipments. The only place where there was no shelving was the small holes where the torches poked through, and the door. The center of the large room was filled with long exam tables for performing experiments. Each one had a group of crystals specialists working on various projects. They conversed quietly with one another, creating a constant undertone of sound. Piper was the only one to have a table to herself.

"Aerrow?" Piper's voice brought his eyes back to focus on the girl before him, "Did you hear me? I asked if you'd talked to your parents yet?"

"Well, yes, I guess." Aerrow said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand awkwardly, "It just didn't go as I'd hoped."

So, Aerrow told Piper about meeting his mother in the portrait hall and seeing the painting of his family. He told her how talking with his mother had made him see how right Piper had been, about his parents feeling guilty for his siblings' deaths. How he'd tried to tell King Jeremy that he didn't want to be prince, only to have the king leave sadly.

"Well, at least you mom understands." Piper said encouragingly, once Aerrow had finished his tale.

"Maybe, but she probably still feels the same way as my father." Aerrow's shoulders sagged. "And he was right. If I hadn't been sent away, I would probably never have thought of being a Sky Knight. I wouldn't have met you and the others, and who knows what I'd be doing right now! Probably siting up on that throne next to my father."

"But you're _**not**_, Aerrow." Piper laid a comforting hand on Aerrows arm, her experiment forgotten, "You're the Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks, and an excellent one at that!"

Aerrow couldn't stop a small smile from forming on his face..

"And you _**did**_ meet all of us," Piper continued, gazing up into her leader's emerald eyes, "And you know that we'll always be there for you, -_** I'll **_always be there for you - and we're going to support you, no matter what you chose to do."

Piper's words touched Aerrow, and somehow, he found himself getting lost in his teammate's golden eyes. It was Piper who looked away first, a hint on pink in her cheeks.

"Thanks, Piper." Aerrow said softly, and smiled.

Piper looked up at her leader with a smile, "I'm only saying things you already know."

"Yeah, but it makes them more real when you hear it from someone." Aerrow responded.

"Well, I'll glad I could be of some help." Piper answered, her smile widening.

"When aren't you?" Aerrow laughed.

"When you won't listen to me." Piper said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'll try to hear you out more often, since you've been right a lot recently." Aerrow smirked.

"Then maybe you'll listen to one more piece of advice." Piper's smile was whipped off her face as a serious expression replaced it, "Go talk to your father, and _**really**_ talk to him this time. I think that you and your parents have to realize that you can't change the past and should be focused on the future, instead of wallowing in your guilt and sorrow."

"Well said." came a soft voice behind them.

Aerrow and Piper turned to see Queen Gabriella standing in the lab's door, only a few feet away. After a moment, Piper seemed to suddenly realize that she still held Aerrow's arm, and let go as if it burned her. Both teens tried to hide slight blushes that rushed to their faces.

"I just came down to check on you." the queen explained, turning her attention to Aerrow "I know it must have been hard for you earlier. I wanted to stay with you, but your father needed my immediate attention."

"It's ok, I'm fine." Aerrow answered.

"No your not." Piper and his mother said in unison.

"Piper is right, dear." Queen Gabriella continued, smiling at said girl, "We need to leave behind the scars of our pasts and try to make a happier future for our family."

"I'm willing to try, if you are." Aerrow said, and his mother answered him with a hug.

"But _**you**_ have to be the one to tell your father." the queen said as she let go of her son, looking into his eyes, "He won't listen to anyone else."

Aerrow found King Jeremy where he'd found his mother only hours earlier. The king was in the shadowed corner of the portrait hall, staring up at the painted faces of their once happy family.

Aerrow hesitated at the door. Looking over his shoulder, his saw his mother giving an encouraging nod. Aerrow was happy not to have to do this alone, but he'd hoped Piper would've come as well, for the extra support. However the crystals specialist had said it was something he and his family had to work out on their own, before turning back to her experiment. Nothing Aerrow had said after that could convince the girl to move from her stool.

Aerrow stumbled forward into the hall as a hand pushed him from behind. Looking behind again, his mother gave him a warm smile.

"Father?" Aerrow asked hesitantly.

The king made no movement of acknowledgment. He just kept his eyes on the happy faces before him.

Aerrow sighed, "Father, we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about." was the king's firm reply.

"You're wrong!" Aerrow was getting annoyed with the king's ignorance, "So stop acting like a child and look at me!"

The king turned around so quickly and abruptly, Aerrow was taken aback. For the first time, he saw anger in the king's face. Aerrow now knew his last comment was a mistake.

"A child?!" King Jeremy's voice thundering voice rang throughout the hall, "I am no child! Does a child know what it is like to be cause of their children's deaths? Does a child live with the guilt of innocent lives heavy on their chest day in and day out? Does a child know the pain of no longer being able to look their wife in the eye because he knows that everything is his fault alone?"

Aerrow was shocked into silence.

"Does a child—" the king's voice had dimmed, and caught in his throat from emotion.

King Jeremy's shoulders slumped in sadness, yet he turned his tear-shimmering eyes to meet Aerrow's.

"Does a child look at his only son, and all he sees is a reminder of everything he's done wrong in his life." the king's words were barely a whisper.

"So that's it." Aerrow said, anger and hurt rising within him, "All I am to you is a painful reminder of the past. You look at me and all you see is my dead brothers and sisters."

"Aerrow, I did not mean it that—"

"But you did mean it!" Aerrow cut the king off, shouting now, "That's why your upset! I'm not the little boy you were expecting. One that would bow down to you like a hero and obey your every whim! I'm just like all the others; I'm going to leave, and you can't stand that, can you? Well, you should have thought of all that before you tore me from my blissful ignorance!"

Aerrow turned away angrily and headed for the door. His mother put up a comforting hand, but he just brushed it aside and pushed past her.

"Aerrow, wait." King Jeremy's voice made his stop, but he didn't turn around.

He heard the king's loud sigh and the echoing footsteps as the older man crossed the chamber. The sudden weight of the king's hand on his shoulder made Aerrow jump, but the stubborn Sky Knight refused to turn, only becoming stiff at his touch.

King Jeremy sighed again, "I guess I deserve this..."

Aerrow's answer was discomforting silence.

"Your just so much like your brother." the king continued, "And not only your looks. Oh, the arguments we had. Him wanting to go off and be a Sky Knight, me wanting him to be my successor. This has all been like one big deja-vous, and I'm worried it is going to end the same."

Aerrow turned to face the king then, features softened, but expression still cold. "You can't stop me from doing what I've always dreamed. I'm not going to abandon my squadron because my father worries about my safety. Nowhere's really safe these days anyway - including here in the palace - and you have to realize that fear isn't going to stop me from living my life. It shouldn't stop you from living yours either. And I have a feeling it didn't stop my brothers and sisters."

"Did it really though?" King Jeremy asked sadly.

"If anyone's fear stopped them from living, it was yours." Aerrow commented, but then softened his tone, "Look, I'm not blaming you from my sibling's deaths, nor for sending me away. You did what you thought was right. It was dark times. I know you can't help but feel guilty for what happened, you feel responsible for your children. Who wouldn't? But my friend Piper is right. We have to put the past behind us and live our lives, because right now, all we're doing is holding ourselves back. I'm ready to move on. Are you?"

Nodding, the king put on a sad smile, "I thinks it is about time we try to be a proper family again."

"Yes, lets be a family." Queen Gabriella said, her husband and son turning to her smiling face.

Walking up to them, the queen took both the young and older men's hands in her own and lead them over to their family portrait.

"I think they would be very pleased to see use all finally together." Queen Gabriella commented as she looked at the painting.

Aerrow moved forward and placed a hand on the image of the youngest daughter who had caught his eye earlier. Her straight black hair was cut so it just touched her shoulders, and her emerald eyes still sparkled with what Aerrow now recognized as the gleeful thrust for adventure that he so often felt himself.

"Tell me about them?" Aerrow asked quietly, glancing back at his parents.

"Gladly." his father answered with a smile.

Pointing to the green-eyed girl, his mother began, "That is sweet, little Sophia..."

"_All of my regret  
Will wash away somehow,  
But i can not forget  
The way i feel right now."_

* * *

**Ok, only one chapter and the epilogue left! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried to mix some seriousness and humour in here. If you noticed, Aerrow begins to see the king as his father near the end of this chapter, but he still hasn't totally accepted him. We can only wait to see what happens...**

**Good luck guessing the song. I think it's another easy one... It's one of my favourite songs (has lots of sentimenal value I have no time to explain right now).**

**And thanks for all the reviews! I'm just blown away!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Boy, am I tired. I stayed up all last night for safe grad, so I slept mostly today, but I'm still tired. However, you guys have been so good with reviewing, I felt I should suck it up and update this fic.**

**First off, I'm sorry to tell you guys that you won't be learning any more about Aerrow's lost siblings in this fic, because this fic is centred on Aerrow. Also, it is a lot of work to create eight unique characters, and to have them in this fic would have taken me a lot longer to post fic. On that note, if anyone has an idea for a name of an nine year old prince, you can put it in your review. (I'm really bad at making up names). The names of the other princes are Jacob, Adrain, Bradon and Charles.**

**However, you'll be pleased to know that I'm am currently working on a sequal to this fic that will introduce you to all of Aerrow's siblings through a number of flashbacks. I'll explain more about it at the end on the final chapter.**

**The song quoted in the last chapter was "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas. Good job SakariWolfe and Saerphe (you messed up the name a little, but I know you meant this song.)**

Chapter 7

"_I believe you now_

_I've come too far_

_No I can't go back_

_Back to how it was."_

"—And make sure you get your girlfriend out of those labs and out on the dance floor!" King Jeremy shouted merrily after Aerrow as he walked down the hall.

"How many times do I have to tell you people?" Aerrow yelled back, slightly agitated, "Piper's NOT my girlfriend!"

Aerrow could hear his parents' jolly laughter as he rounded the corner—

BANG!

"Ow–" Aerrow began, but stopped as he opened his eyes.

He found himself on the floor, limps tangled up in those of his crystals specialist, who lay partly underneath him.

"Piper!" Aerrow rushed to get up, but only got caught up in a trapped leg and found himself nose to nose with his teammate.

"I was coming to look for you–" Piper tried to explain their predicament as her face grew red.

"Sorry, this is my fault,"Aerrow answered, blushing as well, "I wasn't really looking where I was going..."

"To busy telling your parents I'm not your girlfriend?" Piper asked sarcastically.

Aerrow answered with an awkward laugh as the pair untangled themselves. Standing up first, Aerrow offered Piper his hand, which she took.

"So, I guess the coronation ball is back on?" Piper asked.

"Not _**coronation**_ ball, more like a '_welcome Aerrow, meet all our friends_' ball for my parents." Aerrow said with a smile.

"Well, I guess I should go prepare, since there's only a couple of hours and your parents are excepting you to offer me a dance." Piper smirked as Aerrow's face reddened once again, from her comment.

"Yeah, I guess I should get ready too–" Aerrow said, sounding a bit distracted as he tried to hide his blush. "Well, see ya later."

As he began to turn, he was stopped by the sound of Piper clearing her throat. Glancing back, she saw a rather amused look on her face.

"You wouldn't mind letting go of my hand now, would you?" she asked playfully.

Looking down, Aerrow saw that she was right, he still held her hand. Feeling even more embarrassed, Aerrow reluctantly dropped the girls hands - surprised at how much he'd enjoyed the feeling of it in his. Yet, he could feel his cheeks heating up, and guessed they were as red as his hair.

Aerrow sat slumped against the throne, elevated a few steps above the floor of the grand hall. His parents had insisted that he sit there, even though he would not be accepting his role as crown prince. Though Aerrow was sure that his parents fully accepted his decision, he had a feeling they still had a little hope that he would change his mind.

Sighing, Aerrow laid an elbow against the throne's large arm, resting his head on his raised hand. He pulled at the gold clasp around his neck, which was choking him now that he was sitting on his cloak.

Aerrow had tried to be on his best behaviour for the first hour or so. He'd greeted his parents' guests politely and didn't pull away when the occasional elderly woman pinched his cheek and cooed. However, this was all starting to get old. He was thankful that none of the younger women had ventured on asking him for a dance yet, but knew it was only a matter of time.

Aerrow's eyes did another sweep of the hall. Where was his squadron? He knew they could be tardy at times, but three hours was kind of ridiculous. He'd at least expected Finn and Piper to show up - the former for 'the ladies' and the later to give him some support. He was beginning to think they'd all bailed on him. Not that he blamed them.

It was then that Aerrow saw a blue blur and felt a heavy weight smash into his head. Aerrow tried to ask what was going on, but only got a mouthful of fur. Not being able to see anything, Aerrow brought his hands up to his head, and grabbed hold on the fuzzy creature who had attached himself there.

"Radarr!" Aerrow heard Piper's annoyed voice as he peeled said animal off his face.

Aerrow looked down at his best friend and could only laugh at the puppy-eyed face he received. He had to admit, Radarr must have been through some sort of ordeal, since he was wearing a little black suit!

"What she do to ya, buddy?" Aerrow asked with a laugh.

"I made him look presentable, that's what I did to him!" came an answer from the floor below.

Aerrow turned his eyes to Piper. It took a lot of self-control to keep his mouth from gaping. She wore a beautiful evening gown. It's many layers of flowing material were every shade of blue imaginable. What really caught Aerrow's eye was the crystal specialist's hair, for she wore it down, and he'd never seen it out of its elastics before.

"You're gawking, Aerrow." Piper teased, smiling up at him.

"It's your fault," Aerrow defended as he walked down to the floor, Radarr now perched on his shoulder, "You shouldn't wear something like that if you don't want people staring."

Piper laughed at his remark, but couldn't help a light blush from reddening her cheeks.

"I thought you guys were no-shows." Aerrow commented, "What took you so long? Was Radarr really _**that**_ much trouble to get dressed up?"

"Radarr? No, he wasn't too bad," Piper commented, then glared towards a shadowy corner, "At least, not compared to a certain merb."

Aerrow followed her gaze and saw a sulking Stork leaned against the wall, mumbling to himself. His hair looked a bit bedraggled and his cloths - a green suit - were slightly wrinkled.

"At least Radarr gave in after I offered a bag of sandcakes." Piper ranted, "But in the end, I had to get Finn and Junko to help me with Stork."

"How'd you manage that?" Aerrow asked.

"I just told them that none of us were going until we were all properly dressed." Piper answered with a smirk. "It turns out Finn's want to meet 'the ladies' and Junko's want for food is more then even I expected. We had to chase Stork all around the palace, and he even set some booby-traps for us! I think he's still grumbling about these fabric moths that can eat through your skin in matter of seconds."

"They're not real, right?" came the voice of Junko behind them.

The pair turned to see the wallop making his way towards them, a massive plat of food in one hand, and the other flapping the coat of his suit in an attempt to get rid of any unwanted moths.

"No, they're not real Junko." Piper reassured, "It's only Stork being, well, Stork."

"Oh, that's good." Junko said, relieved, "I wouldn't want them to stop me from enjoying this awesome food! I'm only on my sixth helping!"

"But we've only been here for five minutes!" Piper said, exasperated, "And were's Finn got to?"

Junko pointed across the room as he stuffed his face. Finn was standing by three teenaged girls, fashing his _'suave' _smile. The girls were giggling like fools and Finn seemed to be in his element.

Piper's hand made solid contact with her forehead, "Will the embarrassment ever end?"

"Not likely." Aerrow answered with a smile, "So why not stop playing mother and come dance with me."

"Why not." Piper answered, with a sigh, letting Aerrow led her onto the dance floor.

Aerrow took Piper's hand in his, and placed his other hand on her hip. Then, he began to led her in a simple waltz, spinning around lightly.

"Where did you learn to dance so well?" Piper asked, seeming quite impressed.

"My mother—" Aerrow stopped, correcting his error, "My adoptive mother taught me when I was little."

Piper only nodded, not wanting to push the subject further.

Aerrow had to admit, he liked dancing with Piper. It was nice to have an excuse to hold her close and look into her beautiful golden eyes.

"Ahh, how _**sweet**_." an unfortunately familiar voice hissed.

Aerrow and Piper's dance came to an abrupt end as they both turned to see the Dark Ace standing at the hall's entrance, only a few feet away.

"Oh, don't stop on _**my **_account." the Talon leered.

"What are _**you**_ doing here?" Aerrow asked spitefully.

"To finish the job I was unable to complete those many years ago." Dark Ace replied with a sneer.

"To think we _**trusted**_ you." Queen Gabriella said scornfully, as she came to stand by her son.

"Your _**trust**_never meant anything to me, my _queen_." the Dark Ace spit out his last word with disgust.

"We treated you like a son, and this is how you repay us?" King Jeremy's thundering voice rang through the hall as he strode towards the Dark Ace.

"Well, it seems fitting repayment to me, after how I hear you treat your sons." the Dark Ace spat.

"You know nothing!" the king's voice boomed back.

"Nothing?" the Dark Ace's voice teased, "Do you forget so quickly that I was Jacob's best friend? He told me _**everything**_."

King Jeremy stopped in surprise, not knowing how to answer. Aerrow felt his blood boil as hurt became apparent on both his parent's faces.

"If you ask me," the Dark Ace continued, casually shrugging his shoulders, "I merely took his out of his misery."

"I've had enough!" Aerrow yelled and ran towards his nemesias, wipping out his blades from where they were concealed beneath his cloak.

With lightning reflexes, the Dark Ace drew his own sword to meet Aerrow's. The Sky Knight was surprised to see his enemy's sword glowing a bluish-purple instead of its regular red, but was not fazed enough to stop his assault. As their weapons meet, Talons began to pour in from the entrance, blocking any means of escape. Aerrow heard the familiar battle cries of his squadron as they flew into the fight, along with those of the armed guards.

The sizzle and clang of crystal powered weapons rang throughout the hall. The screams and trampling feet of fleeing guests soon joined the racket, bouncing off the curved ceilings and making the sounds' origins unknown to Aerrow.

Aerrow and the Dark Ace spun and jumped in their deadly dance, meeting each others every blow. With a quick glance, Aerrow took stock of his team. Piper had drawn her crystal staff and was taking on two Talons at once. Finn and Junko were back-to-back, taking on any enemy that came their way. Stork and Radarr had formed an odd, yet effective team. Stork had picked up a forgotten spear, and was using it to trip up unsuspecting Talons, while Radarr smashed a wrench into their head on the way down (Aerrow assumed the creature had been keeping the tool under his little jacket).

Aerrow felt pride bubble in his chest when he saw his mother fighting off a Talon with her own crystal staff, and not running away like most of the other people in the hall. His father was fighting beside her, sword glowing gold.

Unfortunately, Aerrow's second of distraction gave the Dark Ace the upper hand. Aerrow wasn't prepared when his enemies sword came sweeping down at him, a blast of energy coming straight at him. Aerrow quickly brought his blades up to block the attack, but wasn't fast enough. The blast hit the Sky Knight in the chest, and he was thrown across the room. He slide along the floor and didn't stop until he hit the wall with a resounding THUNK.

"Aerrow!" Piper called, unable to do anything else, as three Talons blocked her way.

The Dark Ace sauntered up to Aerrow as the Sky Knight began to regain consciousness and will his aching body to move. The Dark Ace's face grew into a twisted grin as he raised his sword over Aerrow's sprawled form.

TWANG!

Dark Ace's blade never made it to Aerrow. It was stopped by a crystal staff.

"Don't you dare touch my son!" the queen yelled at the surprised Talon.

However, the Dark Ace was quick, and with one swift movement, he shot a blast of his sword at Queen Gabriella, flinging her against the wall as well.

Watching his mother fall limp only feet away, Aerrow's anger grew, and he found a strength he never knew he had.

Jumping up, Aerrow grabbed his blades of the floor and charged at the Dark Ace, screaming with anger. Hatred burned in the Sky Knight's eyes, and his teeth were clenched in madness. His opponent wasn't ready, and Aerrow's fast and powerful blows began to push him back towards the door. Aerrow was relentless, thrusting and lashing out at the Dark Ace, giving the older man no chance to fight back.

The Dark Ace was getting nowhere, and a glance around the room told him that his comrades were faring no better. Most of the Talons were unconscious on the floor, or were surround by a dozen or more guests, who had lost their fright now that they outnumbered the enemy.

"Fall back!" Dark Ace commanded the remaining Talons, before glancing at Aerrow, "I'll be back, and I'll finish what I started fifteen years ago."

"I'll be waiting." Aerrow replied confidently.

The guests cheered and whooped as the Talons fled, and then proceeded to help restrain those who were left behind.

Aerrow did not celebrate his victory, but ran to his mother. King Jeremy was helping his wife to her feet. She was unsteady at first, but soon gained her balance and turned to look at her approaching son.

"Do not worry dear, I am fine." she said pleasantly, flashing a smile.

"You could have been killed!" Aerrow said, worry in his eyes.

"I was not about to let you get hurt!" his mother answered, "I was finally able to protect one of my children. Do you think I would pass up that chance?"

"Oh mom—" Aerrow didn't know what to say, so he wrapped his arms around his mother.

King Jeremy put a hand on Aerrow's shoulder, and the Sky Knight turned to look at his father.

"You are a good fighter, son." King Jeremy complimented, "As good as your brother, even."

"It means a lot for me to hear that." Aerrow said truthfully.

"You are a great Sky Knight son, and I'm proud of you." his father continued.

"We both are." the queen put in.

"And we know you will someday defeat Cyclonis and bring down the Cyclonian empire." King Jeremy finished.

Aerrow couldn't help the large grin that filled his face. His parents were finally fully accepting his choice.

"And after all that, if you decide you want to settle down," his mother winked in Piper's direction, and Aerrow felt a blush spreading across his features, "You can always come back here. No matter if you want to take the crown or not. This will always be your home Aerrow, never forget that."

Then, Aerrow and his parents shared a happy embrace, and they all knew that what Queen Gabriella said was true. This really was home.

"_This is home_

_Now I'm finally back to where I belong_

_Where I belong_

_Yeah, this is home_

_I've been searching for a place of my own_

_Now I've found it_

_Maybe this is home_

_This is home."_

* * *

**Well guys, there's only the epilogue left now. Though I'll still have quote in the next chapter, it won't count in the final point count (but I won't tell you the song's name until the end, in case you want to guess for fun). So, this is your final chance, get guessing! I'll have the results at the end of the epilogue. Remember, whoever wins gets to pick the fic I post next!**

**Thanks again for all the great reviews! Your all too kind.**


	9. Epilogue

**Well here's the last chapter. I want to start of by apologising for not putting a disclaimer on my last chapter (that's what being overtired does to you...) Don't worry, I still don't own anything ;)**

**This epilogue is for the A/P lover in me mostly ;)**

**The song quoted in last chapter was "This Is Home" by Switchfoot. It's from "The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian" soundtrack. (I LOVE that soundtrack). Congradulations Lady Snowstorm, KAutamnLeavesH, SakariWolfe, and Crystal Lit Moon for quessing correctly! Final results of my little song guessing game is below.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Storm Hawks or any of the songs quoted in this fic.**

Epilogue

"_Let's make the best of tonight..."_

"Well, this has definitely been an interesting few days." Aerrow sighed to himself, leaning against railing of the balcony.

Tired of meeting his parents' overly talkative quests and being asked by every young - and sometimes older - woman for a dance, Aerrow had slipped out (though not before pointing the young women in a 'Finn-ly' direction). He'd made his way up a level and out onto a balcony, where the sounds of music and chatter were only a dull roar.

The balcony had been carved out of the side of the terra, much like the windows in the Storm Hawks' quarters. No matter where Aerrow looked - up, down, left or right - all he could see was the deep blue sky, stars still twinkling in the early morning light. A gentle breeze whipped Aerrow's hair around his face. It almost felt like being on his skimmer.

"I see I'm not the only one who needed to get out of there." Aerrow turned to see Piper standing in the doorway.

"_**Please**_ say that your alone." was Aerrow's reply.

"You want me _**alone**_, Aerrow?" Piper asked with a smirk, as she walked over to stand beside the Sky Knight.

"You know what I mean." Aerrow answered with a smirk of his own, shoving the crystals specialist playfully, "I just didn't want those crazy court girls following you out here so they could find me again!"

Piper laughed, "They _**did**_ seem to be growing quite attached to you. But I can't blame them."

It was Aerrow's turn to twist a comment, "Really? You _**can't**_?"

"Oh, don't start that, _'Mr. Hero Sky Knight Prince Sir'_, isn't that what one girl called you?" Piper shot back playfully, "Or how about, _'Gorgeous Young Man'_, that was the seventy-odd year old woman, am I correct?"

"Oh, what did I do to deserve this?" Aerrow asked dramatically.

"Well, that's what you get for saving the day and defeating the Dark Ace in front of all those people!" Piper laughed, and then put on a pretend pout, "Oh, and for not finishing that dance with me."

"I totally forgot about that..." Aerrow admitted, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"That doesn't change the fact that you owe me a dance!" Piper said, winking at Aerrow.

Turning to Piper, Aerrow bowed low and exaggeratedly, "May I have this dance, lovely lady."

Piper giggled, but gave Aerrow her hand. The pair twirled around the balcony to the low sound of music that drifted up from the below. They found themselves staring into each others eyes and not ever wanting to look away.

When the music died down, Aerrow stopped dancing, but didn't let go of Piper.

"You know, you look really beautiful tonight." he commented, making blushes spread across both their faces.

"You're looking pretty sharp yourself," Piper answered, "All dressed up and not in those old uniforms."

"Hey, I like our uniforms." Aerrow said, leaning closer.

Piper smiled, "Me too."

As their lips touched in a gentle kiss, Aerrow couldn't help but have one thought. Maybe he should give his parents some more credit; they were right after all.

"_...here comes the rest of our lives."_

**Well, that's the end of one fic, but the beginning of another (the quotes are supposed to give that impression). The song quoted in this chapter was "Best Days" by Graham Colton.**

**Results of the song quote guessing game:**

**SakariWolfe - 5.5**

**Saerphe - 3**

**Crystal Lit Moon - 3**

**Bkipper - 2**

**KAutumnLeavesH - 2**

**NekoNekoMinako - 1**

**emi131995 - 1**

**Lady Snowstorm - 1 (she emailed me with her answer, in case any of you were wondering. Though I'll ask you guys not to email me unless totally necessary) **

**Congraduations SakariWolfe! It's official: you listen to the same music I do ;) You get to chose which fic from the list on my profile that I will post next. Just tell me your choice in a review! Also, congrats to everyone who played along! You all really know your song lyrics!**

**Now, for some info on the sequal to this fic:**

**Unlike this fic, my next was inspired by a song. It is "The Call" by Regina Spektor (as I said before, I love the Chronicals of Narnia: Prince Caspian soundtrack). The fic will work like one giant songfic. Each chapter will start and end with a line quoted from the song, much like this fic (but the same song will be quoted for the whole fic).**

**The fic will introduce you to Aerrow's siblings through a series of flashbacks throughout the fic. It will also reveal the effects of Master Cyclonis' new crystal (the one she was working on in Chapter 4, and was in Dark Ace's sword in Chapter 7). I will also try to further develop the A/P relationship started in this fic, so look forward to some fluff as well!**

**However, I don't know how fast this fic will be posted. I have a very busy summer ahead of me, and I was planning to get back working on a novel I'm writting (when I have some spare time). Also, I'd like to know if you guys would like me to finish writting the fic before I post, or post the chapters as I write them... Please tell me in your reviews!**

**I'm sad that no one tried to guess the foreshadow of the prologue's quotes. The quote "He goes and comes back alone, but always as hero comes home" forshadowed to the fact that Aerrow and his siblings all left, but only he returned... Oh well, you guys probably forgot about those quotes...**

**Before I go (and end this _horribly_ long author's note) I want to ask you guys for one more thing: One of my favourite writing games is to get my friends to give me a list of 5-10 random words, and to write a short-story with all of these words in it. So, if you guys will give me some random words, I'll see if I can write a oneshot for Storm Hawks with them (and you guys should try it too! It's lots of fun!)**

**Finally, thanks again to everyone for all the awesome reviews! I really had fun writing this, and I hope you all had fun reading! I hope I'll have this good a response to my upcomeing fics!**


End file.
